Wireless devices are made to operate at a single set frequency to transmit and receive on a narrow frequency band. The ability to transmit/receive (T/R) and the protocols for executing the T/R function are primarily set in the hardware and are physically set for each mobile device (MD).
Some mobile devices (MID) include the ability to reconfigure the MD for different environments and applications in cases where it is required that the phone be able to operate in these other environments and applications.
There is often a proliferation of mobile devices that must be carried by a user. For example, a user may need a device or remote for the public airwaves (cell phone), another for the local or office network and yet another for the home network such as wireless telephones, as well as controllers for TVs and other intelligent appliances. The present art offers limited internet access and pager functions on some cell phones. Merely offering internet access and pager functions is not a solution to the problem involved, such as relieving the proliferation of devices.
There is a need for a method to bypass the public wireless carrier, such as cell phones, for wireless telephones for local office or home networks where the public carrier services are not being utilized, without changing devices. This avoids the proliferation of devices mentioned before.